My Guardian
by coolgirl3890
Summary: Amanda Fortis was only a teenager when the bomb and ANNET killed most of humanity. Without any hope left, she is about to end her life until approached by Zee Captain. She is instantly grateful for this second chance at like but while she regret this decision when she digs deeper into her memories and emotions? Please Rate and Review!
1. Journal Entry 1

ENTRY 100_02 - HUMAN SUBJECT AMANDA FORTIS - PERSONAL ID 06242009.

I give up.

I am done.

I refuse to live any longer.

Ever since the damn bomb dropped, I have been alone for years. Maybe even longer then that. I can't keep track of time anymore. In a wasteland of a world you are only concerned with two time slots, Night and Day. But now that is even useless to me. This is the first time in God knows how long I wrote in this memory card journal. The only reason I am writing now is hope that some other intelligent life form finds it and reads it. Because today is the day I end it.

Today, I will take my own life.

Its a wonder how I've been able to survive for so long only to give up now. Then again, at the moment I don't have a snowflake's chance in hell surviving tomorrow. I have exhausted all my food and water supply, have not slept in days in fear that a mutant animal will devour me, and my pistol only has one bullet left in it. Saved for myself, of course.

Besides, the memories of my past life have caught up to me again. This time more vivid, more painful than before. Everyone I know is dead. My peers. Dead. My teachers. Dead. My... My Guardian. ...Dead... What's life without companionship of any kind? Any life worth living at that case.

But as I sit on a pile of rubble with my weapon pressed against my temple, I ask Life, God, The Universe, or any greater being for something as illogical as clean water and food.

I ask for a sign.

A second chance, you could call it, to see if I should or shouldn't kill myself now. I don't why but I just ask for anything to interpret as a sign. If nothing comes, I'll interpret it as a sign to end all the suffering now.

So I wait.

Not a moment later, the wind picks up. So powerful it almost knocks me off my feet, but I stand my ground. Debris of a fallen civilization fly past me. Out of habit, I cover my face even though I have my goggle and mask to protect me. When I realize how stupid of a habit it was, (And that the pistol was no longer by my head) I lower my arms to be greeted by what has to be the most random of all objects gently floating from my eyesight to my feet.

A straw.

Okay, beggars shouldn't be choosers, but come on! A straw?

I bend over and pick up the plastic beverage transporter as gently as I could, afraid that it could crumble at the slightest touch. I stare at it as I ponder. What a strange sign to be given. This couldn't be a mere coincidence. I haven't seen a straw in all my years of scavenging for expired food. I use parts of my brain I haven't used in years to decipher this message. I didn't take a Philosophy class for nothing.

But it dawns on me. For a moment, a non-existent light bulb hovers over my head. The polluted skies clear way for a patch of sunlight to bathe me in a heavenly light of knowledge. By Hell, I know exactly what this means. There can only be one, logical explanation for this.

My life sucks.

Literally.

So once again I put the pistol to my temple, pull the trigger, and enter a new world of blissful darkness. The End.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Or, at least that's WHAT I was going to do.

Instead, I look up to see a dark figure running towards me rather frantically. Whether out of sheer shock that another human is alive in the Dead Zone or pure fear, I stay absolutely still and do nothing as the figure comes closer and closer. Upon further examination, he (Or she?) seems to be wearing a heavy, black coat and a fashionable red scarf with it. The respirator he wore seemed to be placed in a permanent smile, giving an emotion to this mysterious man. What struck me as most odd was the purple goggles he wore. The only reason which made me think of this as odd was probably because purple is my favorite color. Like, ever.

But despite this being either a figment of my imagination or not, nothing could have ever prepared for what has to be the loudest, most ridiculous voice on the planet.

"AH-HA! YOU HAVE FIND MEIN STRAW! THE CURSED WINDS HAVE TOOK IT FROM ME IN ATTEMPT TO FOIL MY PLAN FROM DRINKING MY TEA!"

Okay, the guy is obviously German. The accent is so thick, it even penetrates the voice modifier he put in his mask.

"BUT IT HAZ YET TO TAKE AWAY MEIN MOST PRECIOUS STRAW" He boomed. After he said that, Purple Eyes points an accusing finger to the sky.

"TAKE THAT POSIDEN! ZEE MIGHTY CAPTAIN HAS WON AGAIN!"

The person who goes by Zee Captain turns his gaze to me. I feel slightly unnerved by the Captain. He was wearing a cap usually worn by high ranking military officers so he couldn't have been lying. Or he could have stole it off the body of a real Captain, which probably makes more sense.

"ANYWAY, I MUST ASK OF YOU TO RETURN ZEE STRAW. PLEASE DO HURRY THOUGH, ZHERE EZ A NIP IN ZEE AIR AND THE TEA MUST BE ABOVE FOUR HUNDRED AND TWENTY NINE DEGREES CELSIUS OR IT IS SIMPLY UNDRINKABLE!"

By now I have noticed that in his right hand he had a black mug with a heart in the middle. However he found a ceramic mug in such perfect condition is beyond impossible, but I have the feeling that this man in front of me did not follow the rules of probability. Zee Captain extends a gloved hand to me to retrive his beloved straw. I hand it over and place in his palm. The German brings the straw up to eye level and inspects the drinking device for any damage. Satisfied with the results, he places it back in his mug and takes a long, loud slurp from it.

"AHHHH ZHAT HITS ZEE LIVER. I DANKE YOU M'LADY."

The towering man bows slightly and takes my trembling hand. He brings it up to his respirator as a substitute of an chivalry kiss. Touch, God its been so long since I've been touched by another human, and even longer to be refered to by my gender. This act only lasts for a few seconds, but to me it had to be at least a few hours. The man straightens his back and clears his throat for yet another loudly obnoxious proclamation.

"ZHIS HEROIC ACT CAN ONLY BE REWARDED IN ONE WAY. BY THE GLORIOUS POWER OF ZEE CAPTAIN OF CAPTANIA, I HEREBY OFFER YOU A RANK IN MY MOST EPIC ARMY!"

I blink. This dude has an army? Wait, does that mean even more people? Is he rebuilding civilization? This guy can't be for real! I must be dreaming! Or maybe I did kill myself and this is some screwed form of Heaven.

"SO VHAT DO YOU SAY? VOULD YOU LIKE A JOB WITH A CHANCE TO RISE THROUGH ZEE RANKS?"

I nod so furiously, the hood of my jacket falls over my eye.

"GOOD! NOW BEFORE YOU OFFICIALLY JOIN ZEE CAPTAIN'S ARMY, YOU MUST FILL OUT PAPERWORK AND I MUST I HAVE YOUR NAME."

My name. A few syllables I haven't even spoken out loud to myself. It comes out more of a stutter than a sentence, but he must get the idea.

"A-A-Amanda. A-Amanda Fortis, sir"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**So this is the start of a new story I had in mind. Its going to mostly feature my OC which I hope you guys like. Romantically Apoctalyptic is such an inspiration that I couldn't resist to eventually write a fanfic for it. If I had better drawing skills, I would have made this into a comic. But if you like the story or don't like it, leave a review explaining why. This will help me improve and continue writing if it gets enough reviews. I am also looking for a Beta reader for any upcoming chapters so if you are interested, please contact me by my Fanfiction profile.**

**Please Rate and Review!**


	2. Journal Entry 2

When the Captain told me to fill out a 20 paged resume, I thought he was joking.

From that point forward, I learned that whatever Zee Captain says, he expects it to be taken a hundred percent seriously.

The anomaly that is Captain was somehow able to obtain twenty pages of clean, white paper and further more, was able to write down the most ludicrous questions ever to grace a resume. They started off normal such as what's your name, your phone number, your current address. But then questions I would assume an insane man would ask started to appear such as "Can you lick to the center of a Tootsie Roll Pop?", "Do you believe in the false landing of the moon?", "Can you dance the salsa?". My personal favorite was "Do you have any relatives in your family that are extra-terrestrial?". By yet another miracle, I was able to find a number two pencil ("IT HAZ TO BE NUMBER 2 OR THE APPLICATION IS USELESS!) and fill it out, for the Captain won't stop hovering over me until it was completed.

"WELCOME TO ZEE RANKS MS. FORTIS!" Congratulated the Captain when I wrote down the last word.

He led me inside of a decaying building which I presume use to be a bank. The marble structures on the floor and the foundation still were going strong after being exposed to the toxic elements. The inside was dimly lit by a fire with three figures hunched over it. I can only assume this was the army the Captain was boasting about.

"MINIONS! I HAVE ZEE MOST JUICY ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE! TODAY WE HAVE A NEW RECURIT TO JOIN ZEE RANKS! MEET MZ. AMANDA FORTIS AND SHE SHALL BE SERVING WITH US TILL ZEE END OF TIME AND UNIVERSE!"

The figures looked up towards me. Due to sleep, food, and water derivation, I could only tell them apart by the colors of there goggles. One wore blue goggles, one wore green ones, and the other one wore orange ones. Though all wearing masks, I could tell by there body language that their Glorious Captain didn't inform them that he would go out recruiting today.

" So, you are joining our group I suppose?" Asked the orange-lenses one.

I looked down to their hands. They were holding cans of miscellaneous food. I haven't eaten in days.

"Is that food?" I asked.

"Yes"

I glanced over to the far left of the room. There were several pieces of cardboard and wool blankets to make a make-shift bed.

"Are those beds?"

"Yes again"

In this hellhole of a wasteland, these men seemed to be living in the lap of luxury. I couldn't turn this down, no matter how insane the "minions" might be.

"Then yes. I am the new recruit"

I didn't want to introduce myself to anyone yet, for those cardboard beds were calling my name. Lumbering over to them, I crashed landed on the stone floor only to be slightly cushioned by the thin layer. I didn't even cared that I may or may not have broke my face on the way down, for now I will sleep with the knowledge that I am safe for the moment.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

When I awoke from my much needed beauty sleep, I noticed that the one with blue goggles was sitting to the wall next to me. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that he was wearing a black and white jacket and one of those Emotive Goggles that could express your current emotion.

"Ah, you're awake. You've been out for at least a day" Said the man. He reached his hand over to me and pulled me up when I accepted it.

"Thanks" I murmured. Talking out loud was still something I have yet to get use to again.

"No problem. You're Amanda right?"

"Yeah thats me. And you are...?"

"Charles Snippy. But you'll hear Zee Captain call me Snippy most of the time"

I was about to ask some questions along the line of "What the hell is up with that Captain dude?" but my stomach rudely cut me off.

"Oh I almost forgot. I'm near the brink of starvation. Do you have any food around here?"

The brow on his left goggle raised up, surprised by my sassyness despite I was a day away from death.

"Ummm yeah I think we have some refried beans somewhere"

Charles parted from my side for a moment to dive into a nearby bag. After a few seconds of rummaging, he pulled out the second most beautiful sight I have seen today. Charles kindly used a knife to open the lid and hand it to me with a spoon as well.

"Here you go"

I was too chocked up with tears to say anything, or was that hunger? Either way, I barely acknowledge his existence afterward when I plopped down on the tile, pulled my mask down, and began to eat. Its amazing how good food taste when you truly are starving. Even though wandering wastes left me famished at the end of the day, I would grimace every time I had to eat a can of unidentifiable food. But now, I wolfed down the beans with God-speed and didn't even take a break to breath until every last bean was gone.

I tossed the empty can to the side and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Thank you. You truly don't know how happy I am for that."

Charles sat across from me as I thanked him. He waved off the compliment politely.

"It was nothing. I'm grateful Captain was able to find a sane person for once. Well I guess Engie is sane but he can be kind of a dick at times"

Now was my turn to look surprised, but I didn't have any Emotive goggles to express that. Damn it!

"Who's Engie?"

"Hes the guy with the fur lined hood and orange lenses. He use to be an computer engineer so Captain came to call him Engie"

Well that makes sense. Maybe that would explain Charles's name.

"So Captain calls you Snippy because you're a sniper or something?"

"Well not exactly. Snippy is my real last name but Captain thought that automatically made me "Team Sniper". I've had training with guns before, but I was never a professional sniper"

It occurred to me as Charles and I were conversing that this was the first _real _conversation I had in_ years! _Further more, it was a _pleasant_ one! A dumb grin spread across my face with that nice thought in mind. If Snippy had a comment on it, it was quickly intercepted by the loud voice of Captain.

"HERR SNIPPY! GET OUT HERE AT ONCE! AND BRING ZEE NEW RECURIT WITH YOU!"

Snippy gave out a long, defeated sigh. It was clear that he didn't enjoy answering to the Captain.

"Well I guess its time for another stupid mission. Are you ready to go?"

I got up with him and was about to walk into the radioactive city of Eureka once again until I remembered something.

"Wait! One more thing"

Snippy turned around in concern.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any water to drink?"


End file.
